benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Maryjny tytuł "Królowej Niebios"
Kościół Rzymsko Katolicki posługuje się w kulcie maryjnym określeniem Marji i wynoszeniem jej jako "królowej niebios". Praktyka ta jako całokształt kultu maryjnego jest sprzeczna z nauczaniem Apostolskim, kanonem pisma świętego, sam tytuł "królowej niebios" nie posiada innych powiązań poza demonicznym kultem królowej niebios zakazanym i zwalczanym w starym testamencie przez Boga, uznającego wiarę w królową niebios za bluźnierstwo. Tytuł nie posiada poza tym, innych powiązań z kanonem biblijnym w chrześcijaństwie. Dzieci zbierają drwa, a ojcowie rozniecają ogień; kobiety ugniatają ciasto, aby wypiekać placki dla królowej niebios, cudzym bogom wylewa się ofiary z płynów, aby mnie obrażać. - Jeremiasza 7:18 ---- thumb|left|Marjia, Królowa nieba i ziemi, obraz rzymsko katolickithumb|left|Koronacja Maryji na królową nieba i ziemi, obraz rzymsko katolicki "Wspomnienie Maryi Królowej zostało wprowadzone do kalendarza liturgicznego przez papieża Piusa XII encykliką Ad caeli Reginam (Do Królowej niebios), wydaną 11 października 1954 r., w setną rocznicę ogłoszenia dogmatu o Niepokalanym Poczęciu Maryi. Już w czasie Soboru Watykańskiego I w roku 1869 biskupi francuscy i hiszpańscy prosili o to święto. Pierwszy Krajowy Kongres Maryjny w Lyonie (1900) prośbę tę ponowił. Uczyniły to również międzynarodowe kongresy maryjne odbyte we Fryburgu (1902) i w Einsiedeln (1904). Od roku 1923 wyłonił się specjalny ruch pro regalitate Mariæ. Początkowo wspomnienie Maryi Królowej obchodzone było w dniu 31 maja, ale w wyniku posoborowej reformy kalendarza liturgicznego przesunięto je na oktawę uroczystości Wniebowzięcia Maryi - 22 sierpnia. To właśnie wydarzenie ukoronowania Maryi wspominamy w piątej tajemnicy chwalebnej różańca. W Piśmie świętym nie mamy tekstu, który by wprost mówił o królewskim tytule Najświętszej Maryi Panny. Są jednak teksty pośrednie, które tę prawdę zawierają. W raju pojawia się zapowiedź Niewiasty, która skruszy głowę węża (Rdz 3, 15). Archanioł Gabriel i Elżbieta wołają do Maryi: "Błogosławiona jesteś między niewiastami" (Łk 1, 28. 43) - a więc spomiędzy wszystkich niewiast na ziemi Ty jesteś pierwsza. Sama też Maryja w proroczym natchnieniu wypowiada o sobie słowa: "Oto błogosławić Mnie będą odtąd wszystkie pokolenia" (Łk 1, 48). Apokalipsa zawiera taką relację: "Potem ukazał się znak na niebie: Niewiasta obleczona w słońce i księżyc pod Jej stopami, a na Jej głowie wieniec z gwiazd dwunastu" (Ap 12, 1) - tą Niewiastą, według Tradycji Kościoła, jest właśnie Maryja." - Rzymsko Katolicka Strona "brewiarz.pl", "22 sierpnia, Najświętsza Maryja Panna Królowa" "Mając serce przepełnione czcią dla Królowej Niebios, która jest iskierką nadziei i źródłem pocieszenia podczas naszej pielgrzymki wiary w drodze do niebiańskiego Jeruzalem, witam was wszystkich, którzy przybyliście na tę uroczystą liturgię... Liturgia ta przedstawia ciebie, Maryjo, jako kobietę odzianą słońcem... młodzież z całego świata wita cię z wielką miłością... W Maryi ostateczne zwycięstwo życia nad śmiercią jest już rzeczywistością... ''' '''O Maryjo... jako Matka Kościoła prowadź nas nadal ze swego miejsca w niebie... pomóż nam się bardziej uświęcać poprzez zwyciężanie grzechów." - Papież Jan Paweł II Niepokalana Dziewica, zachowana wolną od wszelkiej skazy winy pierworodnej, dopełniwszy biegu życia ziemskiego, z ciałem i duszą wzięta została do chwały niebieskiej i wywyższona przez Pana jako Królowa wszystkiego, aby bardziej upodobniła się do Syna swego, Pana panującego (por. Ap 19,16) oraz zwycięzcy grzechu i śmierci - Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego, 59 Kategoria:Kult Maryjny Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki